Une dernière danse
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Song-Fic basé sur "Une dernière danse" de Kyo. Shura et DeathMask, un soir de pluie. L'un trompe l'autre et les deux souffrent... ShuraXDeathMask, Yaoi.


Bon, voilà - _enfin_ - la song-fic que j'écris depuis déjà... Heu, plusieurs semaines... C'est quand même la première Fic que j'écris en incorporant une chanson, donc, j'espère que ça plaira ^^" Certaines paroles sont entre parenthèses, ce sont celles que j'ai changé - légèrement - pour mieux coller à l'histoire. Merci beaucoup à **Izumi no Sabaku**, ma bêta, et à **Laulaustorie** qui m'a fournit - _sans le savoir _- l'idée principale !

Disclaimer: Oui, on a compris, Saint Seiya, c'est de **M. Kurumada**...

Sinon, bonne lecture à vous !

.

Dernière Danse

* * *

**Toutes les chansons racontent la même histoire.**

* * *

Shura:

Il savait qu'il faisait une connerie. Qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Qu'il Lui ferait du mal... Et pourtant, il suivit cette fille, rencontré dans un bar pourri. Il la suivit chez elle, conscient que chacune des phrases qu'elle sortait, chacun des gestes qu'elle faisait, elle les avait effectués des centaines de fois avec d'autres parfais inconnus. Conscient qu'il n'était pas le premier homme à tomber dans ses filets. Ou dans son lit. Il était conscient qu'il n'était pas le premier homme à tromper la personne qu'il aimait avec elle. Et conscient que tout le plaisir qu'il tirerait de cette nuit serait la douleur qu'Il ressentirait...

C'était de Sa faute aussi ! Lui venait toujours quand Il lui donnait rendez-vous à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire ! Mais quand c'était lui qui proposait, Il n'était pas sur de venir. Et ne venait pas d'ailleurs. Combien de temps était-il resté dans ce bar à L'attendre ? Longtemps à en juger par le nombre de verres qu'il avait commandé. Il était complètement ivre, pas étonnant qu'il ait accepté la demande de cette fille...

Pourtant, il n'avait pas une seule pensée pour elle alors qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Il pensait à Lui. DeathMask...

_J'ai longtemps parcourut son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or_

_Et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

DeathMask:

Il aimait bien les fins de journées. C'était un moment... Reposant. Une des rares choses qu'il aimait. La seule chose qu'il aimait à part le Capricorne...

L'Italien rentra dans son Temple, s'étonnant qu'il soit vide. Et puis, il se souvient. Rendez-vous au bar. Il alla prendre une bière, s'assit dans le canapé et n'y bougea pas. Il reviendrait. Comme à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement...

Mais après deux bières, une douche, un repas préparé et un programme télé détaillé en entier, Shura n'était toujours pas revenu. Pourtant, il était tard. Très tard. L'Espagnol ne tenait pas aussi longtemps d'habitude. Il hésita, puis prit son manteau. Le Temple redevient vide...

_J'ai appris par cœur_

_La pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois, je les dessine encore_

_(Il) fait partie de moi_

Shura:

Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas ? Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard !... Sauf qu'il savait ce qu'il avait accepté dans ce bar, il savait pourquoi il était couché nu contre elle, il savait pourquoi elle criait de plaisir. Et DeathMask dans tout ça ? C'était pourtant lui qu'il aimait... Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ? Il pouvait très bien coucher avec quelqu'un sans l'aimer, non ?...

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit soudain. La fille cria quand un autre homme s'introduisit chez elle. Shura avait tout de suite reconnu son Cosmos. Et la colère qui l'habitait. Il se leva, se planta devant le Chevalier du Cancer et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là mais n'en eu pas le temps. C'était la première que quelqu'un le giflait ainsi. La première fois que DeathMask le frappait. Il l'avait cherché aussi...

Un peu sonné, Shura se plaça quand même entre son amant et la fille, sachant que l'Italien pouvait très bien décider de la tuer. Mais DeathMask ne s'avança pas. Il le regarda avec fureur, comme s'il allait se jeter sur lui d'un instant à l'autre pour lui faire payer ça. Shura prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Death...

- Ce n'est même pas la peine de revenir !

La phrase claqua, comme une sentence. Le Cancer partit.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

DeathMask:

Il courait. Il courait et souffrait. Il pleurait ?... Non, c'était juste de la pluie qui coulait le long de ses joues. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour ça, non ? Juste la pluie... Rien à voir avec des larmes...Il avait l'impression bizarre que quelqu'un lui arrachait le cœur. Le piétinait. Le détruisait. Il avait l'impression de mourir de douleur. Lui, l'assassin le plus craint du Sanctuaire ! Lui qui tuait sans pitié hommes, femmes, vieillards et enfants ! Lui qui plaçait la force au-dessus de tout !... Lui qui, pourtant, avait comme tout le monde des faiblesses. Sa faiblesse. Son amour pour l'Espagnol. Et Shura... Shura l'avait...

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Ainsi, le Capricorne le trompait dès qu'il avait le dos tourné ! Et avec une femme en plus ! Alors, toutes les paroles qu'il lui avait dites étaient fausses ? Il n'y avait pas d'amour pour lui dans le cœur de Shura ?... Il ne voulait pas aller dans ce bar au début. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Est-ce que ne pas savoir aurait été moins douloureux ?... Oui, ils se retrouvaient quelques fois dans un bar quand ils voulaient s'éloigner du Sanctuaire. Oui, il savait que ce n'était pas sympathique pour l'Espagnol qu'il refuse chacune de ses invitations. Il savait très bien que dans le cas contraire, Shura trouverait toujours le moyen d'arrivé avant lui pour avoir déjà les verres sur la table quand il arriverait. Mais quand même...

_Je l'ai connu trop tôt_

_Mais c'est pas d'ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_C'est une douleur qui se garde_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Shura:

Pourquoi l'Italien lui faisait-il le coup à chaque fois que c'était lui qui proposait ? Pourquoi le laissait-il poireauté jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et ne retourne au Sanctuaire ? Pourquoi, quand il l'interrogeait pour savoir pourquoi il n'était pas venu avait-il immanquablement droit à « Parce que j'étais occupé » ? Pourquoi s'en contentait-il ?... Au fond, il connaissait la réponse, même s'il préférait ne pas y penser...

Ils étaient tous les deux des Latinos après tout. Des Latinos charmeurs, dragueurs, dominants et machos. Fières et virils. En théorie. C'était vrai qu'en voyant l'Italien et l'Espagnol, deux pays fières de leurs performances sexuels, on ne pensait pas vraiment qu'ils étaient gays... DeathMask particulièrement avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Shura, lui, faisait un effort. Ne pas se jeter sur son amant même s'il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser par exemple. Faire en sorte que personne ne soit au courant. A part Aphrodite bien sûr. Mais Aphrodite était une exception...

Macho, c'était le mot. Le Grand Mot. Aucun des deux ne voulait se faire dominer par l'autre. C'était peut-être un signe... Ils n'étaient peut-être pas faits pour être ensemble... Peut-être... Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer...

_Mais je connais l'histoire_

_Il est déjà trop tard_

_Dans son regard_

_On peut apercevoir_

_Qu'(il) se prépare_

_Au long voyage_

DeathMask:

Il avait mal. Mais il se rendait soudain compte que son amour ne pouvait, n'aurait jamais put durer. Il était condamné d'avance. Si l'Espagnol l'avait laissé faire aussi... Jamais il n'aurait dû tomber amoureux. Jeune, on avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait aimer que la Déesse Athéna. Mais n'avait-il pas un cœur de pierre, lui qui était insensible aux larmes de ses victimes ? Alors pourquoi avait-il mal ? Shura n'était rien... Non ?... Non... Shura était tout. Son point de repère dans la folie qui l'habitait. Sa lumière dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait. Son meilleur ami. Son amant... Tout était finit, tout avait disparu. DeathMask était à nouveau seul et les ombres reprenaient doucement possession de lui...

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Shura:

Est-ce que la vie avait un sens quand on perdait tout ce pourquoi on vivait ? Quand tout ce pour quoi on était prêt à donner sa vie disparaissait brutalement ? Par sa faute en plus ! Et il connaissait DeathMask ! Il ne revenait pas sur sa parole. Jamais. Et dire qu'il avait mis tant de temps avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait ! Tant de temps avant que DeathMask accepte cet amour, accepte d'être avec lui... Et il avait tout gâché...

Il revenait doucement au Sanctuaire, redoutant le moment où il atteindrait le troisième Temple. Redoutant de croiser à nouveau le regard de celui qu'il aimait. Redoutant ses paroles. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, monté voir Aphrodite. Aphro' pourrait lui dire s'il lui restait une chance. Mais il lui en restait surement une ! Il ne pouvait pas... Tout ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça... C'était impossible...

_Je peux mourir demain_

_Ça n'change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

DeathMask:

Le corps tomba dans un bruit mou. Un autre s'approcha mais ne put lui résister. Personne ne le pouvait. Ils couraient tous. Terrifiés. Paniqués. Apeurés. Par lui. S'en était... Jouissif. Il était puissant ! Le plus fort ! Ils ne pouvaient pas lui résister ! Ils ne pouvaient que tomber sous ses coups et mourir !...

Le sang. La mort. La douleur. Les cris. La peur. Le tableau idyllique de la situation. Tout n'était que chaos autour de lui. Et dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un, il le tuait. A cause de Shura. Même pas pour son propre plaisir. Juste à cause du Capricorne. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour ne plus penser à lui. Parce que le goût et l'odeur du sang lui enlevait l'image de l'Espagnol gravé dans son crâne. Parce qu'il voulait oublier. Parce que personne ne l'arrêterait. Seul Shura le faisait. Et Shura n'existait plus à ses yeux...

_Je l'ai vu partir, sans rien dire_

_Il fallait seulement qu'(il) respire_

_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Shura:

Alors qu'il arrivait en vue du Sanctuaire, il se rappela chacun des moments qu'il avait passé avec l'Italien. Est-ce que cette époque était vraiment finit ? Est-ce que il ne pourrait plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras ? Plus jamais l'embrasser ? Plus jamais il ne pourrait le regarder dormir ? Plus jamais sentir son odeur ? Impossible ! Impossible...

DeathMask n'était pas dans son Temple. Ni dans le Sanctuaire. Mais où qu'il soit, s'était beaucoup trop loin au goût de Shura qui ne rêvait que de se précipiter dans ses bras, de l'implorer de lui laisser une chance. Il était même prêt à mettre de côté sa fierté pour rester à ses côtés. Il prenait enfin pleinement compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. De ce qu'il avait fait. De ce qu'il avait perdu. Il avait tout perdu. Il avait perdu celui pour qui son cœur continuait de battre. Il avait tout gâché. Tout perdu. Par sa faute. Et maintenant, il était seul...

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

DeathMask:

Il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui. Plus personne de vivant. Juste des corps dont l'âme avait été arraché. Il y avait du sang. Une quantité infinie de sang. Combien de personnes avait-il tué ? Combien de personnes étaient mortes à cause de Lui ce soir ? Combien de morts avait-il sur la conscience ?...

D'habitude, Shura intervenait quand ses instincts meurtriers prenaient le dessus. Ce soir, il était seul. Il le serait toujours. Comment pouvait-on aimer un fou ? Un psychopathe... Un assassin... DeathMask... L'homme aux masques de morts...

L'eau qui coulait sur son visage était dû à la pluie. Rien de plus. Il était très bien seul. Il avait l'habitude. Il... Il ne pleuvait pas ?... Bien sûr que si... Il y avait bien des gouttes d'eau sur ses joues !...

Il était assis au milieu des cadavres. Et les larmes sur ses joues étaient celles que versait son cœur blessé...

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Affleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or_

_Et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

Shura:

Il pleurait. Il n'avait pas honte de ses larmes. C'était ce qui lui prouvait qu'il était toujours en vie. Car il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre sinon. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait Athéna, mais DeathMask était tout ce qui comptait vraiment. Tout ce pourquoi son cœur battait encore. Il ne pouvait pas... Avoir tout gâché maintenant. Pas comme ça... Il ne pouvait pas être seul. Il ne pouvait pas avoir trompé DeathMask. Il ne pouvait pas...

Il l'aimait... Et si DeathMask ne lui laissait pas de seconde chance... Il ne survivrait pas. C'était la seule vérité. Son amour comptait plus que sa vie. Tellement plus...

_J'ai appris par cœur_

_La pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois, je les dessine encore_

_(Il) fait partie de moi_

Fin

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
